My Rise: The Warband
by Danen5
Summary: Reborn due to some technicality, Kevin is renamed, reeducated and has completely forgotten who he was. Now he journeys to Calradia to seek his fortune. There he gets involved in a scuffle, offered a job by a wealthy merchant, fights bandits and starts his own Warband. An exotic princess falls for him, bitter suitors want him dead, all the while he adventures throughout the land.
1. Prologue

**I played Mount and Blade just last year. Okay I know I'm a little late to be playing it now...okay maybe a lot late but the point is, that the game offers you a lot of leeway in how you do things, most of the time. I didn't know this game existed until I found it in my friend's external drive. I figured what the heck and played it then suddenly I'm addicted, in just three weeks I went through 7 different playthroughs all with a variety of different approaches to how I played. I won't go into detail but suffice it to say, I was hooked and then recently I found this site while searching for something else entirely and got so caught up reading I just had to try my hand in writing a fanfic.**

 **Anyway, all said and done I would like to say that I own nothing of this game franchise or its elements. I will mostly focus on Warband but will include several 'special' items that can be found within the camp menu *wink**wink***

* * *

 **Prologue: In the beginning**

 _No one knows why but when I was born, I was born dead. My parents cried tears of joy as I was pushed out into the world but then those cries ceased and soon replaced with sobs of sorrow. I don't know what was going on at the time because I was in a dark place with the occasional flicker of light shining on my corporeal form. I hear voices but I didn't know from whence they came and I looked around trying to find the source, there was none in the dark but me._

 _Then suddenly I saw light, bright and warm, I squinted and then wailed out in annoyance. I was alive and I heard voices and cries of joy. By instinct I turned my tiny little head towards a single voice that I've been hearing since I saw the dark place, it sounded rough but held a hint of dignity and gratitude as it spoke to the person holding my bare pink form. I felt so tiny in this person's arms and even tinier when I was handed over to the familiar voice. I could make out a smiling face through my blurred vision but I couldn't help but laugh, I don't know why._

 _This elicited a joyous shout from the man holding me and he moved towards someone, he sounded excited while I hoped he didn't drop me. I heard him yelling, "...look. Its a beautiful baby boy!"_

 _I made cooing noises when ibwas set into a pair of long delicate arms, which wrapped me ever so tenderly in a soft wool blanket and began kissing my nose and face. I let out a giggle, and got a light laugh in response._

 _"Oh Degan he's wonderful..." I hear adistinctively different voice from the other one, it was familiar and made me feel safe and warm. I noticed two large bumps cradling my right side and by instinct I felt my hunger rearing its head and I began to cry out once more._

 _"I thought wed lose-" the soft voice began but was cut off by the more deeper and somewhat rough voice._

 _"Don't think about it my love. He's alive and that's all that matters."_

 _"Yes...oh...he's crying!"_

 _"Milady, the babe is hungry. Let him suckle on your breast." Another soft voice offered, but this voice was not familiar and I would have cried out in fear but my hunger forbade me from doing so and when I felt one of the bumps nearing my face I automatically grabbed hold with my tiny fingers and began sucking hungrily. I let out the occasional moan of satisfaction._

 _"Ahh. This reminds me of someone." The familiar voice of...my mother? Yes, my mother...spoke up and although I couldn't really understand what was being said and what was going on, I felt a small tremor in my mother's body._

 _"Our son should be grateful I didn't suck your tits dry then." The deep familiar voice of who can only be my sire, my father, rumbled out in laughter._

 _"Language, Degan." My mother admonished him but I didn't care as I sated my hunger. Afterwards I began drifting off and soon I was sound asleep, peace and serenity. I felt free of the problems of life but then I felt something near the rear end of my body and it became insufferably uncomfortable! I tried shifting positions but it still bothered me until I couldn't take it any longer and let out a loud shrieking wail._

 _"Waaggghh!" I cried. "Waaagghhh!"_

 _"Hold on! I'm coming sweet thing!" An unfamiliar voice called out to me but sensing it coming closer I cried even more no doubt irritating the voice. Then hands were upon me and try as I might, my feeble little hands could not fight off this strange assailant. "Well! Feisty little tyke aren't ya?!"_

 _I felt something wet being wiped against my rear and that uncomfortable feeling began to disappear. When I was finally left alone I felt more at ease and relieved that I had not been kidnapped or killed! My mind is in a Jumbled state right now as images flash across my mind's eye showing me portents of...another life?! What is going on here!_

* * *

 ** _HELLO THERE LITTLE ONE. ENJOYING YOUR NEW LIFE?_**

 _I...who...are...are you? What happened to me? Where am I? And why am I a baby?!_

 ** _SLOW DOWN. NO NEED TO RUSH. TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, YOU ARE...or were...KNOWN AS KEVIN MARDEN. YOU WERE KILLED DURING A TERRORIST ATTACK ON YOUR FLIGHT FROM LOS ANGELES TO LONDON. AS FOR WHERE YOU ARE...TELL ME, CAN YOU REMEMBER YOUR OLD LIFE?_**

 _UUh...yeah I guess. Its all still fuzzy but I'm beginning to remember...gods...how did it happen?_

 ** _THREE SUICIDE BOMBERS MANAGED TO SNEAK THEIR VESTS AND UPON GAINING ACCESS TO THEM DETONATED THEIR EXPLOSIVES RIGHT AS THE PLANE TOOK OFF. THERE WERE NO SURVIVORS, OBVIOUSLY, AND IN ACCORDANCE WITH SECTION 15 OF THE REBIRTH CHARTER IN ARTICLE 3 OF CHAPTER 7, YOU AND THE 237 PASSENGERS OF FLIGHT 35, ARE HEREBY GRANTED EMERGENCY REBIRTH TO START LIFE ANEW._**

 _...What?..._

 ** _YOU ARE DEAD. THIS IS YOUR NEW LIFE._**

 _I kinda got that. But you said all 237 passengers get to be reborn. How and where? Are there any here?_

 ** _WELL...YES. BUT THERE ARE ONLY A HANDFUL OF YOU IN THIS UNIVERSE AND YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT TO SURVIVE IN IT-_**

 _Wait a minute! I didn't hear that right. Did you say universe?_

 ** _YES. NOW DON'T INTERRUPT ME. AS I WAS SAYING, THERE ARE ONLY A HANDFUL OF FORMER PASSENGERS HERE IN THIS UNIVERSE, ONE YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH. ALTHOUGH YOU'LL HAVE TO TRAVEL NORTH TO GET THERE._**

 _What the heck are you talking about?! Who the heck are you?! And why aren't I in heaven or something?!_

 ** _UNFORTUNATELY OUR RESIDENCE IN HEAVEN AND HELL ARE ALREADY BOOKED BUT AS PER THE CONDITIONS OF THE REBIRTH CHARTER, YOU AND OTHERS ARE ENTITLED TO BE REBORN INTO NEW LIVES...HOPEFULLY BY THEN WE'LL HAVE NEW HOMES READY FOR YOUR ARRIVAL...AGAIN._**

 ** _..._**

 _Let me get this straight. Heaven and hell are full...no room at all...so you're just reincarnating people into new lives in different universes and realities...am I right?_

 ** _PRETTY MUCH, YEAH._**

 _I don't want to know, do I?_

 ** _ITS PROBABLY BEST IF YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU DIE NEXT TIME._**

 _So what exactly are you doing here?_

 ** _I'M JUST CHECKING IN WITH THE NEW ARRIVALS TO THIS UNIVERSE. YOU'RE THE LAST ONE ON MY LIST BEFORE I TURN IN MY REPORT. BEST OF LUCK TO YOU AND IF I SEE YOU AGAIN...IT'LL BE TOO SOON._**

 _WAIT! You still haven't told me who you are?!_

 ** _YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T RECOGNIZE ME?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _HOW CAN YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME?! I'M WEARING A WHITE TURBAN! I WEAR ROBES AND I HAVE THIS GODFORSAKEN BEARD!_**

 ** _..._**

 _OSAMA BIN LADEN!_

 _ **YES NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME...I'M GOING TO TURN IN MY REPORT.**_

* * *

 _I had funny dream last night._

* * *

 **So here's the beginning. Its a prologue as you can see. Chapter 1 will come out later, and yes that guy was indeed who he was. I had this idea hanging around my head after playing my fifth play through. I was a Sarranid mercenary but then decided to carve out my piece of the pie from the Sarranids and soon I was the new Sultan. Anyway, this is to introduce our main character and later on we'll see him arriving at Shariz where his adventure will begin. His bio and background will be on my profile page so be sure to look it up there.**

 **Review and give me your take on this.**


	2. Chapter 1: Calradia! Here I come!

**I own nothing. M &B: Warband belongs to its copyright owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Calradia! Here I Come!**

* * *

A caravn rolls through the hot sandy desert, bombarded with heavy sunlight, threatening to give the occupants of the caravan wagons heatstroke. Or in one case, cause a near fatal heart attack to an elderly gentleman in one of the lead wagons.

It is a typical day in the desert, as the caravan crawled in the blazing heat, travellers and passengers hiding from the rays of light shining down on them through a clear blue sky. Not one of them liked this since day one but soldiered on knowing that what awaited them at the end of their journey would be new opportunities and hopefully, wealth.

Among the travelling passengers was a young man in his late teens, from what those in the wagon had deduced when he rode next to them, he had slightly tanned skin and was heavily muscled and athletically built from what the young maidens on the wagon could glean. He was also tall, as the same maidens discovered during the first night of their camp in the desert, there was a prominent scar running down vertically across his right eye about five inches in length.

He sported strong handsome facial features, a light stubble, his thick black wavy hair was tied in a short ponytail and it bobbed up and down and had scar that ran the length of his left forearm. He gripped the reins of his trusted steed tightly and tried as hard as he could to avoid the lustful stares of the young maidens from the wagon. He rode by its side and was well within arm's reach, to avoid an unnecessary fall, he clicked his tongue twice and nudged his horse to move away from the wagon.

He couldn't help but smirk when glimpsed the disappointed looks the maidens had on their pretty young faces. Not that he didn't mind the attention, any man worth his salt would have been flattered to get as much attention as he had now, but he was far more concerned with the hateful glares that were thrown his way from jealous betrothed, admirers and vengeful fathers. He didn't want to cause trouble during this journey, otherwise the damned desert raiders would swoop in and take whatever they damn well please.

' _Yes, swooping is bad..._ ' the young man thought, amused by it. Suddenly he sensed, or more accurately heard, a rider coming up to his right and he glanced back to see who it was.

"Milord, Dagen." The unknown rider greeted the young man with a slight bow of his head.

How many times do I have to tell you not to address me as that, Yu?" Dagen huffed in annoyance as he shook his head. "I'm not a lord anymore, not since father lost everything and I was forced from home."

"You needn't blame your father, _milord."_ Yu retorted and put a heavy emphasis on the title.

"You're not going to let it go aren't you?" Dagen sighed, he was tired of having to remind the old butler, who has been with his family for decades, about his status having not mattered any more and that he was no longer entitled to be called a 'lord'.

"Never!" You declared with a dramatic wave of his fisted right hand. "Your family took me in when I had nowhere else to go and I gave a blood oath to faithfully serve your grandfather, your father and now you. I will never abandon that oath...your current status and situation will not deter this old fool from carrying out his duty."

"Well I can honestly say I'm grateful but surely you would want to experience the freedom of adventure and travel the world." Dagen countered, he always wondered why Yu was taken in as butler.

"It warms my old heart tobhear your words, milord." The butler smiled a fatherly smile. "But my place is by your side, I will travel the world and experience great adventures with you, milord. I was tasked with your tutelage and combat training and I will continue to do so as we journey into the unknown."

For a full two minutes the young nobleman rode quietly along with his trusted butler/bodyguard/trainer/tutor, in stunned silence. He could feel the sincerity of the old man's words and was moved to near tears by it but held back for fear of a verbal reprisal from his trainer.

"Thank you." Dagen whispered under his breath as he returned his focus on riding. The butler only nodded and rode alongside his young master. He did spy the young maidens giving his young lord a once over and couldn't help but notice the forlorn look they had. Yu shook his head, barely able to hold back a laugh.

* * *

"So Headsman. We're nearly there aren't we?"

The Bedouin guide only nodded as he scanned the horizon for something. Dagen was beginning to get irrated by this and turned to look around but saw nothing but desert dunes. Or in his own words "...sand, sand, sand, north ng but bloody sand everywhere!"

At the beginning of the journey, the guide and his escorts advised their passengers to pack their belongings that were not suited for extreme heat weather and to wear loose fitting clothes and wear turbans to help shade their head from the sun. A few didn't listen and paid for that in sun strokes, sun burnt skin and other irritating consequences resulting from the burning sun.

Dagen himself wasn't at all too bothered by the heat but it still took a considerable amount of tolerance on his part. He grinded his teeth to keep from losing his temper as the Bedouin headsman ignored him and continued to scan the horizon.

Finally fed up with waiting, Dagen turned his horse around and brought it in an about face maneuver. He clicked his heels just a little and urged his steed to a trot. He reached the third wagon where Yu was casually talking with one of the elder ladies in the wagon. The butler caught sight of his young lord and grinned as he greeted the young fellow.

"How goes it?" Yu began, "did the headsman say when we'll reach the Sarranid lands?"

"That damned mute didn't so much as utter a single syllable!" Dagen yelled angrily, "in fact, I think he doesn't even know what a syllable is!"

"And you do?!" Yu raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched the theatric show his young master was putting on. All attention was now on him and Yu shot a glance to the side, there on the horizon a little over to the right where the sand dunes rose high, was a single desert raider. His silhouette showed no details at this distance but Yu doubt the man was not armed. So Dagen's sudden outburst is to try and keep the occupants of the lead wagons from panicking.

"Of course I do!" Dagen waved his right finger and pointed st himself. His voice raised higher catching the attention of other riders and wagon passengers within earshot. However, he noticed the Bedouin escorts didn't pay attention to him and instead kept vigilant watch of the dune hills.

"Well then prove it!" Yu playfully challenged and backed it up with a boisterous laugh that caused those nearby to either look incredulously at him or laugh along. The children all thought he was hilarious but didn't laugh along because they all thought the old man was a little cranky

"Syllable is a ball of silly!" Dagen explained seriously but then the rolling crowd burst out laughing at this. A few jeers and snark remarks were thrown his way and he pretended to be offended by some of the playful insults.

For the next few minutes the travellers did not notice their trailers following them hoping to find stragglers but with the Bedouin escorts present they didn't so much as get a closer look and from the looks of things, this particular caravan had a large number of capable fighting men. All of whom ranged from 15 to 45, were the raiders attack they would lose more than gain. So wisely they stayed back and waited before departing to their hideout seeing as how their prey was more armed and outnumbered them. Next time maybe?

* * *

The jeweled city of Shariz with its spires and domed roofs as well as the intirocate and exotic Sarranid designs with their aesthetic curves and arches, Dagen marvelled at the city. It was also large, larger than any city he'd been tonback home. Yu had to agree and both found the city's architecture to be strangely soothing and very welcoming and homey.

They each said their farewells with the others in the caravan and asked around for the local inn and were pointed to its direction. Not wasting time both elderly butler and impoverished young lord marched across roads, through side streets and finally found their destination. It was a humble inn on the eastern end of the city near the main gates so it wasn't that hard to find, and it does have a sign.

Entering inside the inn keeper, a woman in her late thirties, perked up as she saw the strapping hound lad coming her way. She gasped at how young the man was and her inner voice told her she must have him warm her bed tonight. Putting on her best seditious look she greeted the young man and his...servant? ' _Oh my...he's a noble!_ ' the innkeeper thought happily as she bashed her long eyelashes at the young man.

"Two rooms please. One for me and another for this old codger." Dagen pulled out the necessary coins needed and paid ffortwo days worth of rent. Yu narrowed his eyes at his young lord for calling him an 'old codger'.

"Of course." The woman spoke with that funny yet exotic accent, despite speaking the common tongue of Calradia, which is what language Dagen learned from Yu, the Sarranids and indeed the Kherjits were among the only ones who retained their own accents stemming from their cultural heritage.

As the sun sunk beyond the western end of the city the two travellers slept in their rooms with one thing going through their minds; 'now that they're in Calradia, what are they going to do?'

Dagen closed his eyes and his tired body embraced the arms of wondrous sleep.

* * *

Dagen sat up straight in his bed, his skin pouring out sweat atban alarming rate, his under tunic was drenched and his eyes bloodshot from his sleeplessness. He had been having the nightmares...or more accurately, remembering his 'past', a past he knew nothing of and would have marked him as a madman should he ever share them with anyone. Only his parents and Yu, his family's trusted Butler and bodyguard, knew of these reccuring dreams, but remained a little skeptical about his fantastical claims.

He stood up and began dressing, putting on his padded shirt and then arming himself with his crossbow, a short sword and picked up his bolt pouch and belted it on. His eyes darted over to the shield lying up against the wall opposite the doorway. He remembered when it was given to him by his father...late father...his eyes tewred up for just a moment and his body shuddered involuntarily as a deep seating sadness washed over him. His mother had died mere months after he was born...then his father racked up significant debt from the king and finally was killed during a skirmish with a rival lord and his lands taken over, Dagen was only fifteen at the time but had taken an active part in his father's battles since the age of ten and had killed at the tender age of twelve on the eve of his thirteenth birthday.

Shoving away that memory, the young lord grabbed his shield and strapped it to his back. Going down the stairs he was met with the sight of the usual drinkers in the inn's common room and sighted the innkeeper behind her counter. Now he'd seen cougars and they are by far the most dangerous women he can encounter, he shivered in fright as the thought of being straddled by the innkeeper, who was a stunning beauty by the way, crossed his mind and his cheeks became as red as a tomato. He turned away from the woman who no doubt noticed him blush, when he reached the door he happen to glance back and saw the innkeeper made suggestive gestures with her balled fist, her mouth and her toungue. He looked away quickly and opened the door.

Glad he was out of that place, Dagen wandered around the immediate area near the inn and then strayed far into the back alleys where he began doubting his decision to explore the city at such an early hour. If he had to guess, it would be another two hours before the sun broke through the eastern horizon. Then he stopped dead in his tracks as his neck hairs stood on end, his fighting sense didn't decieve his ears for he clearly heard the rasping blade as it left its scabbard.

He brought down his shield and drew his short sword and turned around the corner and came face to face with his assailant. A local, by the looks of him, wearing the typical Sarranid loose robes stripped with the iconic orange and cream white colours. The man had his blade drawn and a shield as well and charged recklessly at Dagen.

A smirk formed on Dsgen's face, his observation of his untimely opponent showed that the man was not a combat efficient fighter and look at that form! Sloppy!

Dagen brought his shield upwards as his for swung his blade down from a high arch enabling Dagen to exploit the opening he saw but was surprised when the sloppiness of the fool who thought he could take him on, block his strike with his shield.

Quickly recovering, Dagen shoved his shield into the man's face and madenhim stumble backwards in a daze. He quickly kicked the man and this threw him off his feet and the would be assassin fell with a heavy thud on his back. In one quick strike, Dagen severed the man's sword arm just below the wrist and kicked away the blade, he looked down at his pitiful foe who was screaming and crying out in pain. His bleeding stump of a hand flowed freely with huge amounts of blood.

Dagen approached the man and with one downward thrust of his sword he shoved his sword down the man's chest, spearing his heart and killing instantly. The assailant's eyes were wide and spoke volumes of the horrific pain he suffered as he lost his hand, Dagen reached down on his knees and closed the man's eyes.

"Go in peace. Let your sins be cleansed with your death. For though you died in vain, you did fought with bravery. I am witness to thee." Dagen offered the prayer words of his family, a tradition going back generations, taught to honour the dead soldiers and those whom he found worthy of the prayer. Such as this stranger who had seen fit to fight him, perhaps he would have put up a fight if he were a professional but clearly the man was not a fighter...he may even be just a criminal but the fact that he rushed Dagen with such reckless abandon proved a merit to his bravery even if he didn't see it himself.

"I'm glad you're alright." Dagen pulled out his crossbow and turned so fast the source of the voice gasped in fear. His weapon aimed squarely at the well dressed fellow's chest. "I'm not armed!"

"What are you doing here?" Dagen sighed, one wrong move and he'd have killed an innocent man, can't have that on his conscious. "Who are you?"

"Shh. We can't talk here. These walls have ears. Come follow me to my home and I'll explain more." The well dressed man, either a noble or a merchant from the fine fabric. Dagen mused on what this means but shrugged and followed, cautiously of course.

* * *

 **Please give me your thoughts on that. A little action, however small and anticlimactic. I'm following the starting quest but will make a few changes here and there. Of course the further along the story, the more some things may show up that aren't actually included in the game. Later.**


	3. Chapter 2: To the Rescue! But first

**Chapter 2: To the Rescue! But first...**

 **Some room in the back alleys of Shariz...**

"So what do you want?" I say as the merchant closed the door behind him, but not before I saw him peak out and swing his head left to right, checking to see if anyone had followed. I just lean up against the wall nearest to me and take in the room. It was not spacious and looked like something a mid or low level merchant would rent. So either he wants me somewhere private to talk business or I just walked into an elaborate trap. With my luck...

"Shh...not so loud." The man, whose face was brown coloured so he's a local...if the gold-brown striped robes and cream white turban he's wearing is anything to go by, shushed me putting his finger on his lips to empathize. I simply nod and he continued. "You look like you can defend yourself very well."

"Enough with the flattery, old man." I grumbled, I hate it when people don't get to the point. Not since I was five, ever since then I tire quite easily of it. "Either get to it or I start poking you with the pointy end of this here sword...its got a nice set of rust on it and I'm sure you're bound to get tetanus. I hear its quite the bad way to go these days."

I want to laugh but I just can't...the look on his face is something I shouldn't be laughing at right now so I maintain a calm expression. I immediately apologize before he could scream "...bloody murder!" And he visibly relaxed though he kept his distance...somewhat wary of me. I don't blame him.

"Well you can definitely handle yourself with a weapon and you're confident in your abilities." The merchant began with a small stuuter, barely noticeable but I caught it, those training lessons with Yu is paying off. "I'll be honest, I need a man with your kind of skills. I'm willing to pay you but you're going to need some men in order to pull this job off."

I raise an eyebrow and eyed him questioningly, the look of confusion on my face very obvious, the merchant smiled just a little...unnoticeable but it was there.

"What job do you need me to do that requires more men?" I ask.

"Bandits kidnapped my younger brother and are demanding a ransom!" He told me, his eyes showing a spark of anger that I was all too familiar with. "I don't intend to pay a damn denar to those scum."

"Why not pay the ransom and be done with it?" I suggested but only received a glare for my contribution.

"I don't intend to pay the ransom but I'll pay you to rescue my idiot brother, whatever you find on the bandits you can keep to yourself."

"Very well." I nodded, I need the money and if I'm to survive in this land I better not be picky..."I just arrived here yesterday, I don't know the area or the land and people. Do you have a map or know someone who can act as guide?"

"Of course...I apologize for my lack of foresight. From your skin color I assumed you were a Sarranid hailing from Rhodok or the Khanates...wait here." The merchant left me in the room and disappeared behind a door. I walked around the room and took a seat on one of the chairs, sighing I let my mind wander off and for a brief moment I caught a glimpse of something from my dreams.

* * *

 _I was sitting in what appeared to be a carriage of some sort and I held in my hands a wheel made of leather and...perhaps metal? I look around and see there are similar carriages next to mine and I could hear the distinct sound of someone talking but it was an echo of the real thing._

 _Tall buildings of concrete and glass rose up on either side of the wide road and people wearing strange clothing and here and there I saw women wearing trousers! Trousers! Women wearing trousers! What is this?!_

 _Then I saw myself move but I could feel nothing, I only hear andbsee but felt nothing. Then I happen to catch a reflection of myself and would have gasped if not for my strange situation. I looked remarkably different, not at all like myself. Perhaps this is some sort of trick._

 _"Hey Kevin!" I hear a voice, a female one, cheerily telling and waving at me, I think. The body I'm in moved towards the woman. If I could my jaw would have hung low as I saw the woman in question. She was a beautiful young brunette with emerald green eyes and fair skin, she would have been the envy of Swadia's female population. But what struck out at me was that she wore no trousers or long skirts but a ridiculously short skirt covering only half her upper thighs and left the rest of her legs bare for the world to see._

 _"Come on, Kevin, the party's about to start." She said frowning at whoever this Kevin fellow is but I saw my sight bobbing up and down. The woman led the way to somewhere but my vision became blurred and..._

* * *

"Young man...hello?" I saw the merchant shaking me awake and I got up and checked my surrounding. I was still in the room but that dream was so vivid I swear I saw...dear gods, women wearing trousers! I prefer that other woman's attire...at least it was...enticing.

"Sorry. I must have nodded off at some point."

"Doesn't matter. Here is a map of the Sultanate. I couldn't find a map of Calradia but I'm sure there are some in the market, its a bit pricey but you'll be able to identify the lands and kingdoms you're in." He handed me a map, it was a leather binding scroll with pasted papyrus inside it. I'd put its price somewhere in the 800-900 coins range.

"By pricey, you mean it will cost me a lot more than what I have now?" I looked at him as he nodded and I sighed. "Will there be a guide, at least one that knows the lands beyond the Sultanate?"

"He is in the tavern. His name is Kasim Narani." He told me and I turned around but as I reached the dorr, I stopped. Looking back I say,

"How will I know which he is, if there are many tavern goers?"

"He's hard to miss." He smiled. I look at him questioningly and he smiled even wider. "He's bald, has a foul mouth, taller than most men and easily the scariest man alive...apart from you of course." He added nervously.

 **An hour later**

It took me half an hour just to find the tavern. It was a big damned city of mortar white square and domed buildings and there were several taverns dotted around the eastern side where I and Yu took lodgings. So far I haven't found the right tavern yet, if I meet that merchant again...whose name I didn't catch...I will wring his neck and hang his tanned hide for the whole world to see.

At the aforementioned time I finally stumbled into the tavern and saw it was brimming with a rowdy and drunken crowd. Several wenches and barmaids served drinks of fermented grapes and cheap ale to the many souls who gathered here. But my eyes scanned the horizon looking for one person and gods on my honour I pity any man who angered this one.

Kasim, I assume he is and if I had to guess, was the man who stood about a head and a half taller than the rest of these tavern drunks. I myself am a good head taller than most of them but this man, this Kasim, in all his baldness and tall glory was a muscle bound hulk, his arms are twice as thick as mine and his voice was a deep mix of bass and baritone.

"...then I come in with my scimitar waving and I accidentally cut off one of the bandit's head!" The crowd surrounding Kasim broke into a laughing row and as the only non local the joke was lost on me.

I walked up to the small crowd and shoved aside a few drunks who complained in a drunken slur of swear words. A few stumbled and fell to the floor unconscious. Kasim, having noticed my approach, turned to face me with a guarded glare.

"Who are you?" He growled, the horrid smell of ale bathing overwhelming my olfactory senses and caused me to exhale sharply. His glare seemed to double when he saw my disgusted expression but I held my hands up in a non threatening gesture and spoke before things turned...sour.

"Peace, Kasim." I said.

"How do you know my name?!" The bald giant growled, a lot more angrier than he looked. I gulped slightly and explained.

"A mutual friend pointed you out." He was about to swing his fist when I added. "A merchant hired me to save his kidnapped brother from bandits."

For a moment he was silent and the room foolwed suit, there was a tense feeling between us before he broke into a smile and laughed. The tavern soon filled with song and drunken singing and chatter. Kasim was now more relaxed and laid back, he motioned for me to sit down and I did. He also took notice of the heraldry on my battered shield which I saw but he said nothing.

"Why did you not say that fucking bastard, Mossad, sent you?" Well I can tell he's really relaxed now and I only wish I could wash his mouth out with soap.

"I'm afraid I didn't ask for his name and he didn't give any." I admitted but he simply nodded and downed two tankards of ale...at the same time. Then he grabbed a flagon of wine and drained its content. I could do nothing but stare then snapped out of it.

"That's a fine wine right there." He sighed in satisfaction. "Keeps my fucked up liver satisfied and its the thing strong enough to fuck my addled head with shit for brains."

"..."

Kasim laughed at my silence and most likely odd expression and then asked, "So what can this old man do for you?"

"Old man?" I said incredulously, "you look no older than thirty!"

"Now how did you know that?" I hear him mutter.

"Despite the scars and weathered appearance, I can tell by the way you drink so much and your body that you are perhaps nearing your prime. Surely you are not over fifty."

"I have to say I'm impressed." Kasim grinned, he seemed to genuinely impressed with my explanation. "Not many can judge a man and guess what they are based on appearance alone. You are obviously keen eyed but not a match for my own."

"Of course...but what I'm here for is that I hear you're a guide." I tell him hoping to get to the point and not waste time idling. He looked at me from behind his seventh tankard and when he finished he nods and responded almost immediately.

"I am. However, I'm not looking to become a guide. I've been out of work recently and I think I can be of use to you and your fledgling warband." He leaned back in his seat and let me soak in that information.

"Am I to assume a warband is what I think it is?"

"Yes." He affirmed.

I thought about this for a moment then I asked, "Do you know how to manage a warband?"

"Yes I do but I will only be in an advisory role. You on the other hand can lead." He told me but I sense a little condescending tone mixed in with those words.

"I don't know how to lead men." I admitted but it was a lie of course.

"I can see it in your eyes. For a young lad you have killed your fair share of men and that means you have led men into fights. Don't try and lie. Your eyes tell a different story." Kasim narrowed his eyes at me and squirmed a little in my seat.

"Fine. So do I have your expertise or not?" I grumbled.

He looks at me and with a smile, he says, "You bet your noble fucking arse you do."

One thing I learned from this encounter, Kasim has two sides to him, the dead serious side and the foul mouthed joker and storyteller on the other. This is going to get interesting.

* * *

 **At the inn...**

Yu was beside himself with worry and was about to head out in search of his young lord when he espied the lad walking in followed by a giant man. In all his years, Yu had never once been self conscious of his height, which is say two heads shorter than this hulking menace. His head was bare and very bald. His eyes like those of a predator and a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Why hello Sylfa, my milfing dear!" The giant bellowed cheerfully causing the innkeeper to blush bright red. Her eyes seemed to twinkle as the man rushed ahead of Dagen towards the counter, vaulting over it with such nimble moment it belied his large muscular stature. He was behind the counter in a blink and with his powerful arms swept the woman off her feet and whilst laughing maniacally, he absconded with the innkeeper towards the backroom. All the while the woman kept giggling like a teen.

"What on gods green earth just happened?" Yu said in disbelief as he watched the scene unfold. A patron of the inn on a nearby seat next to his table offered.

"That there was Kasim. He's the innkeeper's frequent lover." Yu could only nod as Dagen took his seat across from him.

"Before you give me the lecture, hear me out." Dagen said firmly his eyes locking with his Butler's.

Yu nodded.

"I was recently attacked, don't worry I killed the man, but then this shifty little merchant came out of nowhere and offered me a job." Dagen explained as slowly as he could, being a noble had suppressed his more immature and impatient side and now that he was a stranger with several opportunities, no matter how precarious or uncertain, are available, he has decided to form a warband...as Kasim had explained was a mercenary group.

For five minutes Dagen argued his points with his butler and for five minutes Yu countered and hopelessly lost on every one. "Fine." The old butler sighed, his nose bridged pinched between two fingers. "What do you intend to do with this warband you're forming?"

"Anything, really." Dagen smiled. "And that's the best part, as a mercenary band, we get to choose what jobs we take and whom we take them from. Now I know its a far cry from my father's and grandfather's glory days, but at least I'm leading men into battle and we get to loot our enemies of their I'll gotten belongings."

"For all of this you need mone." Yu pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. Kasim says the mean chant will pay handsomely for his brother's return and like I said, we can sell whatever we looted for more money." Was Dagen's counter.

Both men, young and aging, stared off but eventually Yu conceded just as they heard loud womanly yells of joy coming out from the backroom. Along with man's whooping and hollering of swear words.

"That reminds me." Yu began somewhat hesitant. "Who was that giant man?"

"Oh, Kasim?" Dagen grinned, his eyes dancing around, Yu knew this meant something mischievous was going through the boy's head. "He's our guide but now travelling companion."

"Travelling companion?"

"Yes. He's actually quite handy, and useful. He's a keen tracker and skilled blacksmith. We're going to need someone with that skillset. Don't you agree?"

"Of course, milord."

Dagen frowned at his butler who smugly smiled back at him. "Let's just go to the market. I need to stock up on provisions, our current stock won't last us three days where we're going."

"And where are we going?" The old man asked, just curious. His young charge is growing more mature every day so he better keep an eye on him and keep him from doing something he'd regret later.

"We're going to the nearby villages to seek out volunteers." Dagen supplied as he pulled out the map of the sultanate. He laid it on the table and pointed three nearby villages. The names were slightly faded and so it was difficult to make them out but Dagen assured his butler the map was up to date. "It might take a few days but luckily we have time...I think...and four days from now I'm sure I'll have a good number of men to mount a rescue."

"You'd better explain the plan in detail...this old man's hearing isn't quite what it used to be, you know." Dagen stared at Yu for a moment before he sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, here's the plan..."

* * *

"Darling...do come by again." The innkeeper cooed in Kasim's ear as he held her in his embrace. She looked into his eyes and both locked lips.

To Dagen it seemed a funny sight as the giant man, Kasim, lifted the still petite yet busty little form of the innkeeper who was a good two feet shorter than the man. His arms fully enveloped her body in a protective gesture. If Dagen wasn't as dense as he was about matters of the heart, he might have noticed the love spark between the two couple.

Yu on the hand saw this but paid no heed. He simply returned to checking his horse and saddles and other things whilst Dagen strapped on their food, camp equipment and other essentials to the two pack mules they had. A third horse, an old but sturdy warhorse, belonged to Kasim who strolled over to the two with a huge smile.

His usual gleeful mischievous swearing was absent as he thought back to the night previous. He had enjoyed himself and his heart ached that he was leaving so soon. Sylfa was the only woman he made love to, the others he just fucked as hard as he could and hoped they didn't get pregnant. He once impregnated a noblewoman and his bastard son had tried to kill him twenty years later. That was two years ago.

"Kasim you ready?"

The giant Sarranid looked over to see Dagen smiling at him. "Yes I am. Are you my dear boy?"

"Yes I am."

"If you two don't mind, I'd lime to get underway before the sun comes up." Yu grumbled impatiently at them but only caused the both of them to burst out laughter. "Idiots." Yu muttered as he nudged his horse into a light trot towards the gate.

"And so the adventure begins..." Dagen sighed as he and his companions rode off into the sunrise. Suddenly Dagen broke into a hysterical fit of curse words as a white smelly substance landed on his shoulder.

* * *

ToTo be continued... In the next chapter...


End file.
